


That's Not Bright You Know

by Stop_Klancing_Around



Series: Daily Shifts [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Keith what did you do this time?, M/M, Texting, text-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stop_Klancing_Around/pseuds/Stop_Klancing_Around
Summary: A series of text messages Keith sends to Pidge in a confused panic.





	That's Not Bright You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm back with these text fics
> 
> Thank you [Ray](https://raythenerdyfangirl.tumblr.com) for being my beta once again.
> 
> Enjoy :)

KeithK has started a chat with ItsAPidge on March 8, 2017, at 2:22 P.M.

 

KeithK: Pidge

 

KeithK: PIDGE

 

ItsAPidge: WHAT?

 

KeithK: Are you busy?

 

ItsAPidge: I'm working on something, but I got some time

ItsAPidge: What's up?

 

KeithK: I did something really dumb today

 

ItsAPidge: I'll be the judge of that

 

KeithK: ???

 

ItsAPidge: A lot of the things that you think is dumb really isn't 

ItsAPidge: So there's that

ItsAPidge: Plus it's been a minute since we talked so

 

KeithK: So you know the security guard named Lance

 

ItsAPidge: Yeah...

ItsAPidge: Did you kick him?

 

KeithK: NO... Why are you asking?

 

ItsAPidge: Just wondering

 

KeithK: ...okay So he left his textbooks over at the library that day

 

ItsAPidge: Dumbass

 

KeithK: Right, So I called him to tell him that he left his books and he was in tears.

 

ItsAPidge: That's understandable.

ItsAPidge: Textbooks cost a stupid amount. It's a rip off for students 

 

KeithK: It's annoying but they help in the end

 

ItsAPidge: Well yeah for you

ItsAPidge: You don't have to buy textbooks

ItsAPidge: All you buy are books for your classes

ItsAPidge: That's literally it

 

KeithK: I do buy textbooks but I buy them back... Plus I don't have to buy books because I could find them online if I need them

 

ItsAPidge: THAT'S MY POINT EXACTLY

ItsAPidge: IM BUYING MY OWN BOOKS THAT I DON'T NEED AT ALL JUST TO COLLECT DUST.

 

KeithK: You know you can always sell them back...

 

ItsAPidge: JUST TO GET $25 BACK!?!?!?

ItsAPidge: NONSENSE

 

KeithK: PIDGE

KeithK: We getting off topic 

 

ItsAPidge: Alright, alright

ItsAPidge: Let get back on topic then with this dumbass

 

ItsAPidge: I just scrolled up and reread what you said

ItsAPidge: WAIT YOU CALLED HIM

ItsAPidge: WITH YOUR PHONE???

 

KeithK: YOU ARE SO LATE WITH THAT

 

ItsAPidge: STFU

ItsAPidge: YOU 

ItsAPidge: CALLED

ItsAPidge: HIM

ItsAPidge: THATS A BIG JUMP EVEN FOR YOU

 

ItsAPidge: YOU DON'T EVEN CALL ANYONE ELSE BESIDES SHIRO

ItsAPidge: YOU DON'T EVEN CALL ME

 

KeithK: YOU DON'T LIKE BEING CALLED

KeithK: CAN I CONTINUE??

 

ItsAPidge: YES 

 

KeithK: So he called me back but I didn't answer because I was at work and he said that I should drop his books off at work

 

ItsAPidge: And you went over there to give it

 

KeithK: Stop jumping to conclusions

KeithK: Yes, I did go over there.

 

ItsAPidge: Don't you normally leave it in the library until they come back for it?

 

KeithK: Yes?

 

ItsAPidge: And you went out of your way to go and give it to him?

 

KeithK: Yes...

 

ItsAPidge: Interesting...

 

KeithK: Okay so BACK to the story, I go over there and stayed there for a good few hours

KeithK: Guess what happened

 

ItsAPidge: What?

 

ItsAPidge: Keith what happened?

 

ItsAPidge: KEITH

 

ItsAPidge: YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH SUCH SUSPENSE

ItsAPidge: THAT'S HORRIBLE WRITING

 

ItsAPidge: KEITH

 

ItsAPidge: K

ItsAPidge: E

ItsAPidge: I

ItsAPidge: T

ItsAPidge: H

 

ItsAPidge: ???

 

ItsAPidge: Keith?

 

KeithK: Yeah sorry about that, my phone fell off the handle and I had to pull over to put it back

 

ItsAPidge: You been texting me and driving at the same time???

ItsAPidge: I know you're reckless but not this reckless

 

KeithK: No, I'm driving but doing that voice to text and etc. that you helped me set up in the Jeep. If that was the case I would of pulled over. 

 

ItsAPidge: Yeah, it took you awhile to get anywhere because of that and I needed to fix that

ItsAPidge: No wonder your puncujation is perfect

ItsAPidge: Punctuation*

 

KeithK: Yeah, it's beautiful. Anyway back to what I was saying.

KeithK: He gave me the wrong building. Because the Lego building apparently was his office of work

 

ItsAPidge: Figures

 

KeithK: We meet up and bumps into me. He asked me if I had his textbooks and I told him it in my car since I was walking around the north campus

KeithK: Did you know that campus is expanding again?

 

ItsAPidge: Yes I’ve been knew

ItsAPidge: Please continue, I got too invested in this and I want to know how it ends

ItsAPidge: And*

 

KeithK: Alright, he picks me up from there and spins me around. It's an odd feeling having your feet not touching the ground

 

ItsAPidge: Lance picked you up and twirled around

ItsAPidge: What is this, RomCom?

 

KeithK: Idk at this point

KeithK: So we basically walked and talked to my car.  That's where I gave him his books and drove off from there.

 

ItsAPidge: There's something missing Freckles

 

KeithK: Please don't call me that

 

ItsAPidge: Nah, dude, there is something missing.

ItsAPidge: I can feel it through my phone that you are leaving something. 

ItsAPidge: You don't text me about something like this 

ItsAPidge: Unless something happened

ItsAPidge: Spill it

 

KeithK: I may have gotten a date with him

 

KeithK: Pidge?

 

ItsAPidge: Okay, I had to take my glasses off and clean them again just to see if you really texted me that

ItsAPidge: Keith what the fuck?

ItsAPidge: HOW?

 

KeithK: We were talking about how I don't know about the north campus and he offered me a tour around.

 

ItsAPidge: HOW

ItsAPidge: NO BETTER YET

 

KeithK: I DROVE/WALKED OVER THERE JUST TO HAND OFF HIS BOOKS JUST TO GET A DATE IN RETURN. HOW DOES THAT SOUND

 

ItsAPidge: WHY

ItsAPidge: STUPID KEITH, VERY STUPID

WHY, KEITH WHYYYY

 

KeithK: WHAT DO I DO BECAUSE IM FREAKING OUT

 

ItsAPidge: Are you coming over today?

ItsAPidge: We need to talk about this in person 

ItsAPidge: Not on this text messaging app

 

KeithK: No, apparently Matt's a snitch and I don't want Shiro to question me about this just yet

 

ItsAPidge: Where do you want to meet up?

 

KeithK: I'm in front of your flat, we could go to that pond on Vol's road

 

ItsAPidge: Bet,

ItsAPidge: Give me a few minutes and I'll be out there

 

Message read by KeithK. on March 8, 2017, at 3:34 P.M.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Remember to comment and/or add a kudos if ya did. (It keeps me motivated during this break)
> 
> Until next time  
> [My Tumblr](https://www.stop-klancing-around.tumblr.com)


End file.
